sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Come In
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '들어와 (Come In)right|200px *'Artista: '4Minute (GaYoon & HyunA) *'Mini Álbum: '''4Minute World *'Pista:' 4 *'Género: Pop Balad, Electro *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Marzo-2014 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' GaYoon Hey, you know what? I’ve got something to tell you, baby The sweetest thing is right here for you Tonight HyunA Nan sunjinhajineun anchiman sunsuhae Nal wonhandaneun mal modu jinbuhae Chakhan sonbodaneun nappeun sone kkeullyeo Good boybodaneun nappeun nome kkeullyeo Daendibodaneun seksihan namja Teukhi bami doemyeon byeonhaneun namjaga joha Geuraeseo nega joha Oneureun heorakhalge naege deureowa GaYoon Ooh, sweet body Uh uh kaseutella ppangcheoreom dalkomhae Neon ama cheoeumil neukkim Ooh, sweety honey Neon nal itji motal geol oneul bam Uh uh Bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Baby, I’m so dangerous Mangseoriji malgo gipge deureowa Nareul anajwo baby nareul manjyeojwo Oneul uri I bami kkeuchin deut michyeo norana Ajjilhae oh my paradise No oh oh HyunA Bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja GaYoon Ooh syarallallalla syarallallalla (hey ho!) HyunA Neol gajil junbiga dwaesseo deureowa GaYoon Ooh ooh ooh ooh, syarallallalla syarallallalla HyunA You’re comin’ boy Ah bimilseureoun dulmanui parti Eotteon ganseopdo eobsi nal gamssaneun palgwa dari Ibeuro haneun daehwaneun eobseo Geujeo nunbitgwa sonjitgwa baljitgwa momjit Jageukjeogin ttoneun chimyeongjeogin maeryeok Nal wihae aesseuji ma Geureon baeryeo ttawineun pillyo eobseo gatda beoryeo Naega jeil jotago ppalli hae jwo GaYoon Ooh, sweety honey Neon nal itji motal geol oneul bam Uh uh Bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Baby, I’m so dangerous Mangseoriji malgo gipge deureowa Nareul anajwo baby nareul manjyeojwo Oneul uri I bami kkeuchin deut michyeo norana Ajjilhae oh my paradise No oh oh HyunAAh, GaYooncuz I don’t really wanna be that, oh HyunAAh, I’m comin’ I, I, I’m comin’ boy Keep in touch GaYoon Bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Baby, I’m so dangerous Mangseoriji malgo gipge deureowa Nareul anajwo baby nareul manjyeojwo Oneul uri I bami kkeuchin deut michyeo norana Ajjilhae oh my paradise No oh oh HyunA Bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja GaYoon Ooh syarallallalla syarallallalla (hey ho!) HyunA Neol gajil junbiga dwaesseo deureowa GaYoon Ooh ooh ooh ooh, syarallallalla syarallallalla HyunA You’re comin’ boy GaYoon Ooh, syarallallalla syarallallalla (hey, ho!) Ooh ooh ooh ooh, syarallallalla syarallallalla 'Español' GaYoon Hey, ¿sabes que? Tengo algo que decirte, nene La cosa más dulce esta aqui mismo para ti Esta noche HyunA No soy ingenua sino inocente Diciendo que me quieres es tan viejo Me gustan más las manos malas que las buenas Me gustan más los chicos malos que los buenos Me gustan los hombres sexys más que los refinados Me gustan los chicos que cambian en la noche Es por eso que me gustas Te lo permitiré hoy asi que acaba hoy dentro de mi GaYoon Ohh, dulce cuerpo Uh uh tu eres dulce como la crema Esta es probablemente tu primera vez sintiendo esto Ohh, dulce amor No serás capaz de olvidarme esta noche Uh uh Soy una chica un poco peligrosa por la noche Nene, soy tan peligrosa No lo dudes y ven profundamente adentro Abrazame nene, tocame Vamos a volvernos locos como si esta noche fuera la ultima noche Es impresionante oh mi paraiso No oh oh HyunA Soy una chica un poco peligrosa por la noche GaYoon Ohh Shalalala shalalala (hey ho!) HyunA Estoy lista para tenerte, ven dentro GaYoon Oh ohh oh ohh, shalalala shalalala HyunA Estas viniendo chico Nuestra fiesta privada Los brazos y las piernas que me envuelven sin ninguna interferencia No estamos conversando con nuestras bocas Pero si con nuestros ojos, manos, pies y cuerpo Un encanto provocativo y fatal No te esfuerces demaciado por mi No necesito esa clase de cuidado, desechalo Solo dime que yo soy tu unica chica GaYoon Ohh, dulce amor No serás capaz de olvidarme esta noche Uh uh Soy una chica un poco peligrosa por la noche Nene, soy tan peligrosa No lo dudes y ven profundamente adentro Abrazame nene, tocame Vamos a volvernos locos como si esta noche fuera la ultima noche Es impresionante oh mi paraiso No oh oh HyunAAh, GaYoonporque yo no quiero realmente ser eso oh HyunAAh, yo estoy viniendo, yo, yo, yo estoy viniendo nene Matente en contacto GaYoon Soy una chica un poco peligrosa por la noche Nene, soy tan peligrosa No lo dudes y ven profundamente adentro Abrazame nene, tocame Vamos a volvernos locos como si esta noche fuera la ultima noche Es impresionante oh mi paraiso No oh oh HyunA Soy una chica un poco peligrosa por la noche GaYoon Ohh Shalalala shalalala (hey ho!) HyunA Estoy lista para tenerte, ven dentro GaYoon Oh ohh oh ohh, shalalala shalalala HyunA Estas viniendo chico GaYoon Ohh shalalala shalalala (hey ho) Ohh ohh ohh ohh, shalalala shalalala 'Hangul' Hey, You know what? I’ve got something to tell you, baby The sweetest thing is right here for you Tonight 난 순진하지는 않지만 순수해 날 원한다는 말 모두 진부해 착한 손보다는 나쁜 손에 끌려 Good boy보다는 나쁜 놈에 끌려 댄디보다는 섹시한 남자 특히 밤이 되면 변하는 남자가 좋아 그래서 네가 좋아 오늘은 허락할게 내게 들어와 Ooh, Sweet body Uh uh 카스텔라 빵처럼 달콤해 넌 아마 처음일 느낌 Ooh, Sweety honey 넌 날 잊지 못할 걸 오늘 밤 Uh uh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Baby, I’m so dangerous 망설이지 말고 깊게 들어와 나를 안아줘 Baby 나를 만져줘 오늘 우리 이 밤이 끝인 듯 미쳐 놀아나 아찔해 Oh my paradise No oh oh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Ooh 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 (Hey ho!) 널 가질 준비가 됐어 들어와 Ooh ooh ooh ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 You’re comin’ boy Ah 비밀스러운 둘만의 파티 어떤 간섭도 없이 날 감싸는 팔과 다리 입으로 하는 대화는 없어 그저 눈빛과 손짓과 발짓과 몸짓 자극적인 또는 치명적인 매력 날 위해 애쓰지 마 그런 배려 따위는 필요 없어 갖다 버려 내가 제일 좋다고 빨리 해 줘 Ooh, Sweety honey 넌 날 잊지 못할 걸 오늘 밤 Uh uh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Baby, I’m so dangerous 망설이지 말고 깊게 들어와 나를 안아줘 Baby 나를 만져줘 오늘 우리 이 밤이 끝인 듯 미쳐 놀아나 아찔해 Oh my paradise No oh oh Ah, Cuz I don’t really wanna be that, Oh Ah, I’m comin’ I, I, I’m comin’ boy Keep in touch 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Baby, I’m so dangerous 망설이지 말고 깊게 들어와 나를 안아줘 Baby 나를 만져줘 오늘 우리 이 밤이 끝인 듯 미쳐 놀아나 아찔해 Oh my paradise No oh oh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Ooh 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 (Hey ho!) 널 가질 준비가 됐어 들어와 Ooh ooh ooh ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 You’re comin’ boy Ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 (Hey, ho!) Ooh ooh ooh ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop